


hush little darlin

by immolationfox



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Sleep Deprived, Adam and Ronan Being Dads, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, snuggles, they're just Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: The Barns was a magical place all the time and especially at night, but Adam would appreciate the magical-ness in the morning, after he’d slept for at least eight hours.
Relationships: Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	hush little darlin

**Author's Note:**

> its soft pynch hours

It had been a long fucking day. 

It was closer to midnight than eleven when Adam finally unlocked the front door and shoved it open, shuffling inside. Sure, the Barns was a magical place all the time and especially at night, but he’d appreciate the magical-ness in the morning, after he’d slept for at least eight hours. He almost tripped over a singular rubber boot, covered in cartoon ducks, in the entryway, when he dropped his keys in the bowl of bullshit on the coat rack shelf. He shed his work item haphazardly on his way to the couch, the closest place he could fall unconscious - bookbag, shoes, tie, belt. 

He tripped over a lump in the carpet covering most of the living room hardwood floor, fell face first onto the couch and stayed there. It would take more effort than he had to move. Ronan would probably end up coming down anyway. It’s not like he usually slept through the night.

Adam dropped off to sleep without much fanfare.

.

There was a clattering on the stairs. Adam groaned and ignored. Then: the sound of tiny hooves on wood floors. A tiny hand touched one of his, the one brushing the floor. Adam lifted his head, cracking his eyes open blearily. Opal stood in front of him, expertly clutching a blanket in the same hand she had occupying her mouth with a thumb. He eyed the digital clock over her head, and saw that it hadn’t even been an hour since he’d gotten home.

Opal tugged insistently on his hand, and muttered something unintelligible from around her thumb. Adam heaved a sigh, rolled over, stretched. He held out an arm, and Opal climbed up onto the couch, sprawling on his chest. Ronan sprawled too, Adam thought incoherently. She snuggled in, making a small sound of contentment, and Adam let a sound of his own escape his mouth. 

He was tired. He was half-asleep. He was home. He figured he could allow.

Opal also snored, but Adam was used to it by now. It didn’t take long for them both to fall back asleep.

.

Chainsaw could be very needy sometimes, and Adam thought the bird knew it, and considering who her creator was, it wouldn’t be surprising. 

Needless to say, when Chainsaw woke Adam with a soft croaking sound she only used around him, Adam propped one hand up on the back of the couch to let her settle into. Her weight atop his hand kept it up there, and Adam just hoped his arm wouldn’t be asleep in the morning.

Adam slept with two of Ronan’s dreams dreaming peacefully, curled up on top of him.

.

Ronan stumbled down the stairs around two in the morning, a self-heating, non-electric, Opal-sized blanket clutched in his hand. He scrubbed a hand down his face, and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, something in him settled at the sight of Adam’s shoes kicked off. The trajectory suggested the couch.

The trajectory was right. 

Blinking blearily, Ronan shuffled over, tripping over a rubber boot. He swore softly, then continued to the couch. His hopes of cuddling fell when he caught sight of Opal already on his chest, and Chainsaw cradled in his hand. Even that couldn’t make him truly upset. He sort of wished his dreams wouldn’t make Ronan’s own true feelings so goddamn obvious, especially regarding Adam and Declan.

Ronan shoved Declan out of his mind.

Tossing Opal’s new blanket over her small body, Ronan dropped down onto his knees next to the couch. With one hand, he flicked a piece of hair away from Adam’s closed eyes, and with the other he propped himself up so he could lean down and press a kiss to the soft skin of Adam’s cheekbone. Then he pressed his back against the couch, tipped his head back until it was propped up by Adam’s shoulder, well out of danger of any flying fists or hooves.

He heaved a contented sigh. Adam was staying home all day tomorrow. He’d get his chance at snuggling eventually. 

.

Morning came slowly.

Chainsaw had already woken up, leaving Adam’s hand smelling like dirt and feathers, and a bit tingly from the position it’d been in all night. Adam shifted slightly, switching arms that kept Opal secure. Ronan was dozing by his shoulder. He bent his arm up and scratched lightly at Ronan’s scalp. 

Ronan shuffled his feet a little as his head bent subconsciously towards Adam’s touch. His eyes opened, blinking pale and beautiful in the early morning light. He blinked again, then rubbed his eyes. Ronan opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a harsh, hoarse sound. Ronan coughed and tried again.

“I can put her in bed,” Ronan offered, voice barely above a whisper. 

Adam just nodded, words being unnecessary at the moment, and also because he didn’t want to break the silence. Ronan gathered Opal up in his arms, blankets and all, and disappeared up the stairs, giving Adam the time he needed to gather his wits just enough to sit up. By then, Ronan reappeared and he pulled Adam to his feet, tugging him all the way into a hug. Ronan huffed, pressed his face into Adam’s neck.

Neither of them spoke as they shuffled up the stairs, aiming vaguely for the bedroom, but taking detours to loosen shirts or press soft kisses to each other’s mouths. By the time they collapsed onto the bed, Adam had lost his pants, and Ronan had lost his shirt. Ronan pulled Adam onto his chest, hiked the blanket up around them, and let out a breath. Adam curled up, still sleepy, and put his hand over Ronan’s heart and felt it thumping steadily. He loved this. He loved the quiet moments. He loved the loud moments, too, when Ronan made everything loud and alive and vibrant, but the quiet moments when it was just the two of them were loud too. They could be just as vibrant, only the vibrancy was the sunlight on the sheets and in Ronan’s eyes. It was Ronan’s heart under his hand. And Adam dozed off again, warm and content.


End file.
